Mommy
by EatSleepBreatheJonas
Summary: One day that will forever change Mitchie, Shane and a dog named Max. Adult language and content.


**Mommy**

_EatSleepBreatheJonas_

_Sick and tired of _This is Me_ and I hate that. Desperately trying to work my way back to it, but every time I look at it I'm frustrated with myself. It hasn't turned out anything like I had hoped or planned. Don't hate me please. Give me more time. Maybe this summer I can get back to what I wanted for Shane and Mitchie. I know their story deserves more than what I've given it. Maybe a re-write of the whole thing? Not quite sure. _

The cold New Jersey morning started when Mitchie, using one hand, slipped her key into Shane's door and let herself into the large apartment. She sighed in exasperation at the massive quantities of clothing, sheet music and other various belongings that littered the polished wooden floors. Still holding the brown paper bag, she made her way into the kitchen, dropping her purse on her usual bar stool. Unloading the paper bag, she placed the pulp-free orange juice on the island, followed by the plain, toasted bagels Shane adored so much. There was a clatter from the far room down the hallway and Mitchie waited expectantly, still hot cheeseburger in hand, fresh from its wrapper.

A huge golden retriever barreled down the hall and towards his second favorite person. "Max!" Mitchie cried, laughing as the dog jumped up eagerly, front paws resting on her shoulders. She shrieked and wriggled as he lapped at her face. "Truce! Truce!" She plead, waving the cheeseburger near her boyfriend's dog. She looked up as soon as she got the chance, rather when Max removed his massive paws from her and quickly attacked the cheeseburger. His doorway was still empty. "Come on Max, let's go wake up Daddy." She left the rest of their breakfast in the paper bag and skipped down the hall to the darkened room. Max trotted after her, eager for more attention.

She stole into the room, crawling soundlessly onto Shane's bed. He was sprawled face first in a pillow, hair tousled and still dressed in last night's clothes. Giggling softly, she straddled his back and slowly massaged his shoulders. "Good morning baby." She breathed in his ear. No reaction. Pouting, she increased the pressure on his back, squeezing his sides with her thighs. He grumbled something and buried his head farther in the pillow. "I brought you breakfast." Mitchie cooed, waiting for him to stir. Shane groaned, and lifted his head with some difficulty, no doubt due to the 145 pounds of Mitchie pressed on his back.

"Lord woman, I can't go 24 hours without you on top of me, can I?" His scratchy, I've-just-been-woken-up voice was teasing and Mitchie laughed, rolling off to one side and facing him. "I'm just kidding M. You know I love it when you bring me food." Shane rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and used the free arm to pull his girlfriend of 5 years in closer. "Hey you." He breathed, resting his forehead against hers before moving in to kiss her good morning.

Mitchie let him get as close as she could stand, then blocked his lips with one finger. "Not until you brush your teeth Mister." She pecked him on the nose and wriggled out of his grasp. Shane rolled onto his back and groaned, shutting his eyes. "As soon as you're Minty Fresh Shane, I will be more than happy to kiss you. However, as long as you're I Haven't Brushed My Teeth In 13 Hours And Oh My God My Mouth Tastes Like Old Stale Doritos Shane," she was out of breath and paused for a moment, "I will not." He opened one eye to see if she had wavered yet. She stood near his bed, arms crossed over her chest. "Time to get Daddy up Max." She ordered, and the dog gleefully hopped up onto the bed, giving Shane the same treatment he had given Mitchie a moment ago. Shane threw his arms up in defeat and rolled out of bed. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he pulled his shirt over his head and let it drop on the ground.

Mitchie sighed and swept over to it, scooping it up with two fingers. Holding it in front of her, she followed Shane into the bathroom and dropped it into the laundry basket. Shane grabbed a round brush and started tugging at his tangled hair while Mitchie perched herself on the marble counters. He threw the brush down in frustration. "M, it hurts." He pouted and she sighed, giving him a soothing smile. "Please do it. You don't make it hurt." She pointed at the toothbrush.

"I will do anything you want once you have scrubbed those things. Listerine please." She added with a dazzling smile. Shane laughed and proceeded to do as asked. Smiling benevolently, Mitchie took the brush and stood behind him, slowly brushing out the tangled locks. "What did you do to this?" She asked in wonderment. He shrugged and let her finish. "There. All nice and untangled." Mitchie set the brush down and shrieked as Shane lifted her with ease back onto the counter.

"And now I get my good morning kiss." He breathed huskily and pressed his now fresh mouth to hers. Mitchie twisted her legs around his hips, dragging him closer. Shane chuckled, his hands gripping her waist. "I'm all for this escalating into hot morning sex." He gasped raggedly against her lips and Mitchie giggled, running her hands through his now perfect hair.

"And let Max figure out there's more food on the counter? I think not." Mitchie teased, dropping her legs and giving him a gentle push. Shane's eyes widened and he grabbed a shirt to tug over his head. "Oh yes, you forgot about the food, didn't you?" She laughed as he darted out of the room and down the hall to the bright airy kitchen. Mitchie danced her way after him, laughing softly as Max nearly tripped in his rush to follow Shane. Shane himself stood in front of the island, already covering a bagel with the spreadable butter he had found near the bottom of the bag. Mitchie hopped into her bar stool and filled a glass with the orange juice.

"Is this children's orange juice?" Shane asked suspiciously, glancing at the smiley face made out of the sun on the packaging as he set his own glass down. Mitchie smiled innocently. "M, I'm a 23 year old man. I don't need children's orange juice." Mitchie raised one eyebrow. "I don't!" He gave his glass a dirty look.

"Really? Because you insist on drinking pulp free orange juice, and I know for a fact that you don't get enough vitamins. That orange juice," she pointed at the carton with a stern look, "is packed with vitamin supplements and is pulp free. Therefore, it is _perfect _for you." She grinned. Shane pouted, and shoved his glass away.

"It's baby juice." Mitchie threw her head back and laughed, dropping out of her chair and walking around to his side. "It's made for babies." Shane repeated sullenly.

"But you're acting like a baby right now, so again, it's perfect." Mitchie pointed out with a smirk. Shane gasped and shoved it farther away. "Shane, you're practically having a tantrum. Yes, you need to drink the 'baby' juice. Drink up or I won't take you to the playground." She teased. He huffed and turned away. "Please baby?" He caught the double meaning and spun around in mock anger. Before she could even blink, Shane had her shoved against the wall the island was built into. He took her gasp as an opportunity to press his tongue into her mouth while reaching down to hitch one of her legs around his waist. "Shane..." She whined, rolling her hips against him once.

He tore his mouth from hers, pressing it instead to her collarbone. She whimpered as his tongue dragged over her flesh and he went back over it, sucking and biting. He moved back up her neck, before coming home to her lips. "Would a baby kiss you like this?" He teased, pulling away again. Mitchie glared at him and shook her head. "Didn't think so." Shane muttered smugly, dropping her leg and taking a casual sip of his orange juice. Mitchie stared at him wordlessly. "Eat up. We're going to the playground." He laughed and pushed a small bite of bagel into her open mouth.

Mitchie laughed and grabbed her purse. "Come on!" She urged, grabbing her boyfriend's hand and dragging him to the door. "Max!" She called, and the dog skidded over the hardwood floors toward them. "Come on Maxie! We're going to the playground!" Mitchie squealed as Shane reached for the leash and collar Max wore on their trips out of the apartment. "Oh don't you look pretty Maxie?" Mitchie cooed, scratching him gently behind the ear as Shane tangled their hands together again. It was Max this time who pulled the couple toward the door eagerly. "Yes! We're going to the park!" Mitchie exclaimed, and Shane couldn't help but smile at the obvious bond between his girlfriend and dog.

All the way to the dog park and playground, Shane watched her, that same smile in place. She skipped along, leash in hand. He didn't remember giving it to her, but Max never minded. In fact, Shane grinned, Max seemed to like Mitchie more. She spun around, skipping backwards now, occasionally glancing over her shoulder to ensure a clear path. "You look like you're thinking." She commented a little breathlessly, due to her actions. Shane smiled, reaching for her outstretched hand.

"Thinking about you." He replied smoothly, pulling her in for a quick kiss. She pulled away, smiling and blushing lightly. "You're so beautiful." Shane commented, twisting their fingers together as Mitchie continued to go backwards. Max began to bark in excitement as they entered the off-leash dog park. She blushed again and dropped down to her knees to remove Max's leash and collar. Slipping them into her oversized purse, she remained on her knees in front of the dog.

"You behave yourself, you hear?" She giggled, pressing her lips in a chaste kiss to the dog's nose. He barked once joyfully and set off for the large grassy hills in the distance. Shane offered her his hand to lift her to her feet. Walking hand in hand, they found an empty bench and dropped onto it. Mitchie rested her head on Shane's shoulder, while his arm went around her waist, pulling her near. "I really do love you." He whispered in her ear. She looked up at him with a bright smile.

"I love you too." She leaned up quickly to kiss him again and settled back against him. "I'm really happy." She added, snuggling close and turning to face him more fully. Shane lifted her legs with ease and draped them across his lap. Mitchie laid her head on his shoulder again, breathing in the fresh scent of his neck. "Do you think we'll always be this happy?" She wondered softly. Shane nodded without hesitation.

"You and I, we're good together. I can't see myself with anyone else. I love you with everything I have." Shane mumbled against her hair. She smiled gently and took his rough, calloused hand in her own soft one. Her eyes met his warmly.

"But what is it about me that you love?" Mitchie questioned, running the back of her hand down his profile. Shane shivered under her touch and took her hand, pressing his lips to her palm.

"It's the little things about you. It's the way your hand fits in mine. The way you laugh even when my jokes are bad. The way your eyelashes brush against your cheekbones when you sleep. The way you can make any bad day disappear just by showing up. It's the way you come into my apartment with my favorite food in the morning. The way you get along with my dog. The way you insist on doing my laundry, even though the housekeeper just did it, because you want to be more involved in my life, even if it's just my clothes. It's the little sounds you make when we make love. The way you It's everything, M." He whispered, his eyes smoldering against hers. She blinked back the glimmering tears that had formed.

"Let's go home." She suggested, standing up and holding out both hands to him. He gave her a quizzical look but willingly took her hands. "I know we just got here, but I seriously want you right now." Mitchie stated. Shane raised one eyebrow and whistled for Max, who came trotting up after a brief silent moment.

"That's one of the hottest things you've ever said to me." He told her, leashing up his dog and wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's waist and they began the slow walk back to Shane's apartment. Max pranced down the sidewalk, eyes darting back and forth on a constant lookout for squirrels. Mitchie fit against Shane's side, her lips at his ear, breathlessly whispering to him. Shane's grip on the leash was tight, revealing just how tense he was. She smiled against him, running a small hand over his arm, lingering on his bicep. "You play dirty." Shane ground out as her soft tongue teased his earlobe.

"You know what? Let's go to the beach." Mitchie announced. Max's ears perked up at the word 'beach.' Shane stared at her incredulously. "Come on Shane! Let's go." She grinned, and he sighed. Much as he wanted her, it would pan out better for him if he went along with her plans.

"You know it's like, October, right?" She nodded, grinning. "And it's too cold to swim..." He added. Mitchie laughed and nodded, setting off at a quick jog for the boardwalk a few blocks east of Shane's apartment. Shane followed, encouraging Max to go a bit faster so that they might stand a chance of catching her. Mitchie darted down the wooden steps that led to the dunes, dropping her purse near the handmade sign that had the word 'Belongings' scratched into it. Shane paused to let Max off his leash and then sprinted after Mitchie.

Max rushed straight into the frosty New Jersey water while Mitchie danced down the shore line, hopping and skipping over the rocks. She stopped short, staring out at the water. Shane stopped beside her, taking her hand. "Why are we here?" He questioned softly. She shrugged, smiling up at him.

"I love the ocean." She whispered, leaning against his chest and watching the waves crash and break over Max, who barked at them, as if he could intimidate them. Shane folded her in his arms and rested his chin on her head. "I really want to kiss you right now." She added as an afterthought. He grinned and spun her around, pressing his mouth to hers firmly while backing her up to one of the many dunes.

She stumbled, landing on her back on the soft sand. Shane fell beside her and rolled over so he was hovering over her. He kissed her again and his hands lingered at her hips. Max darted out of the water and ran over to the embracing couple. He stood there for a moment before shaking all the water off and onto them. They broke the kiss to look at the dog. "We're gonna have to give him a bath when we get home." Shane observed.

Mitchie laughed and nodded. "We might need one ourselves. We're getting covered in sand." She pointed out. "As much as I hate to do this, do you want to go home now?" Shane hesitated by kissing her softly, nibbling gently at her lower lip. She sighed happily, her eyes fluttering shut.

"I chased you all the way here, and now we're rolling around in the sand, so not only am I sweaty, but I'd also be very exfoliating if we had sex now..." Shane mused with a grin. Mitchie wrinkled her nose. "Yeah. Let's go home. Bathe Max, bathe ourselves, then retreat to my bed for my completely dishonorable intentions." He rose, lifting her to her feet. Max took off for the boardwalk, loitering next to his leash and collar. Shane re-leashed Max while Mitchie brushed off her purse and they walked quickly back to Shane's apartment. Once inside, Mitchie pulled her shirt off, leaving her in jeans and a white tank top. Shane salivated at the sight of her and followed her back to the guest bathroom. She kicked off her jeans and Shane gave her a puzzled glance.

"Max tends to splash. These are my favorite jeans." She explained, turning on the hot water and letting the tub fill. "Max! Bath time!" The golden retriever hopped into the tub and looked up at Shane. "Daddy has your shampoo." Mitchie soothed, giving her boyfriend a pointed glance. Shane nodded and reached under the counter top for the special doggie shampoo and conditioner Mitchie had found at a pet supply store. Flipping the lid open, Shane let the green apple scented shampoo fill his hands before rubbing his palms together and working his hands through his dog's fur. Mitchie sat back on her heels, detachable shower head in her hand. She laughed once when Max twisted unexpectedly, getting green foam all over Shane, who had thankfully taken off his own shirt.

"Time to rinse." Shane announced, gesturing grandly to Mitchie, who flipped the switch from tub to shower. Not realizing she had the nozzle pointed at Shane, she squeezed the trigger and doused him. "Mitchie!" Shane yelled, laughing. Mitchie gasped, releasing the trigger.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, giggling. "But you smell good now." She pointed out. Picking up the shower head again, she proceeded to rinse Max off. "Conditioner time!" She clapped her hands eagerly. Dropping the shower head, she grabbed the second bottle and spread it over Max. Shane silently grabbed the shower head and sprayed her. "Shane!" Mitchie shrieked, giggling as she put her hands up to block the blast of warm water. "Mercy! Mercy!" She plead, while Shane laughed and moved the spray to wash the conditioner out of Max.

"There buddy. You're all nice and clean." Shane grinned as Max hopped out of the tub. Mitchie grabbed two towels and the couple dried him off as best as they could. "And now, it's time for our shower." He smirked at Mitchie and patted Max once more before rising with Mitchie following eagerly.

By the time Mitchie had gotten completely undressed, Shane already had his glass walled shower filled with steam. She let her hair down from its high ponytail and shook it out. Shane stifled a groan and he kicked off his jeans and boxers. She stepped into the shower, quickly followed by her boyfriend. "You are so gorgeous." Shane whispered, watching her under the wet locks of his bangs. She blushed, tilting her head back to get more of the pounding hot water on her hair. He grabbed the shampoo Mitchie had left at his place last time and poured it into his hands. Mitchie sighed as his capable hands worked through her long tresses. "I love this." Shane mumbled. "Washing your hair. It's so intimate." His deep voice filled her ears and she whimpered, pressing herself against his chest. She moved away once he was done and grabbed his own shampoo, beckoning him towards her. He turned and let her do the same, massaging his scalp with the shampoo.

She moved under the water, rinsing all of it out before stepping slightly to the side and letting Shane rinse his hair. Mitchie gasped as he pulled her back against him, letting her feel the evidence of his arousal. "I want you so bad." He groaned, nipping at her ear. "All the sand is rinsed off and we're just going to get all dirty again. Let's go to bed now baby." Shane whispered, slamming the water off and kissing her roughly. Mitchie whined and opened her mouth to his probing tongue. "God I need you." Shane hissed, kicking the shower door open and carrying her out of the bathroom. She whimpered in agreement, wrapping her legs around his waist, pressing her heat directly against his arousal. "Fuck M." He breathed, throwing her down on the bed and dropping beside her. "I want to make this so good. Different good." He promised, kissing her again. Mitchie nodded, tangling her hands in his hair.

Shane let his tongue pulse through her mouth, simulating sex while his hand trailed down her body, teasing her folds with two fingers. "Shane!" Mitchie gasped, pressing her still dripping body against his. He pressed his lips to the valley of her breasts, before letting his tongue drag sloppily down her stomach before returning to the trail and blowing cold air against her damp skin. "Oh please..." She drawled, her hands on his shoulders as his hot breath hit her right where she wanted him most. He grinned and added a third finger before removing all three and replacing them with his tongue. "Shit! Shane!" Mitchie screamed, pressing her thighs closer together to keep him from moving. This was the first time he had gone down on her in a year of a sexual relationship and she certainly wasn't complaining. Teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue, Shane grinned and moved one hand up to her hips to keep her from writhing too much. "Holy hell Shane..." Mitchie hissed, her own hands tangled in his hair, keeping his face firmly between her legs as she felt her climax coursing through her body. "Holy fuck Shane!" She shrieked, feeling his tongue lap at her.

"You're so good for my ego." He teased, kissing her slowly. She moaned, tasting herself on his tongue. Arching her back, she twisted her legs around him and rolled her hips against him with a pout set in place. "I don't have a condom." Shane realized in dismay. Mitchie froze for a moment, staring up at her boyfriend. "Shit." He slumped down on top of her, resting his forehead against hers.

"Dammit, I don't care!" Mitchie cried, hitting her fists against Shane's chest. He looked down at her incredulously. "We've been together five years—there are girls 6 years younger than me getting pregnant. So we risk it one time! Big deal! Like you're really gonna drop and run if I get pregnant." She snapped, pulling his mouth down to hers for a fierce embrace. "Now are we gonna do it or not?" Shane cracked a smile.

"'Do It?' What are we, 16?" He laughed, and she gave him a sharp slap on the chest. "Mmm baby, you know I love it rough." Shane teased, thrusting into her with a soft groan. Mitchie gasped and scratched at his back, her legs pulling him in farther. "Fuck Mitchie, it's been so long since I've made love to you." Shane breathed.

She let out a breathless laugh. "We had sex on your coffee table yesterday afternoon while working on that new song." He let out a breath of laughter and reached for both of her legs, placing them over his shoulder and continuing his thrusts. "Shane..." Mitchie whined, tossing her head back and letting her hands grip his sheets.

"I'm not going to last much longer M." Shane gasped, and she nodded in agreement. "I love you so much." He breathed, his hands rubbing her legs while she thrashed her head from side to side, desperately seeking that release.

"Please...Shane!" She cried out, and arched her back off the bed, her screams bouncing off the high ceiling of his bedroom. Hearing his name on her lips, Shane followed soon after, dropping her legs and slumping on top of her. She wriggled out from under him and curled into his side, using her foot to grab the sheets and cover their bodies. The door drifted open and Max came into the room, sniffing around the bed. Shane wrapped an arm around Mitchie's bare waist and turned so he was spooning her as Max popped up onto the bed, wriggling his way between the two on top of the sheets. "Hey boy." Mitchie smiled wearily. "Your Daddy wore me out." She grinned up at her boyfriend who patted Max on the head.

"Boy, go get the new toy." The golden retriever looked up Shane, who nodded. "The toy Max. The new toy." Shane repeated, scratching Max behind the ear. Max jumped off the bed and trotted out of the room. Mitchie looked up at Shane questioningly. He smiled reassuringly.

Max came back into the room with a small sign hanging from his mouth. Shane leaned over backwards to his end table and silently grabbed something from the top drawer. His hand passed over the box of condoms and he grinned. Honestly, he just didn't want her to go for one and find what he now had in his hand. Mitchie called Max softly so she could read the sign.

"Will you be my Mommy?" She read aloud, and gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Shane...?" Mitchie turned in the bed to face him and gasped again, hand still in place. He smiled reassuringly. The box was still closed and she took it with trembling hands, pressing the button that snapped the lid open. "Shane..." Mitchie breathed, staring at the ring. He shifted nervously.

"So is that a yes?" He wondered awkwardly. She set the ring on the table on her side of the bed so she could push him onto his back and stretch across him to kiss him more fully. "Mmm. Love the affection. Can I take that as a yes?" He grinned, his hands tracing patterns on the small of her back.

"It's a yes in every language. Oui. Ja. Si. Jep. Ye. Inu kai." She punctuated each with a soft kiss, linking their fingers together.

Shane smiled up at her. "I love it when you speak French." He breathed, kissing her more slowly and holding her close to him. Mitchie smiled and snuggled as close as she could get. Resting her head on his chest with his arms around her waist, she closed her eyes in peace.

"Je t'aime."


End file.
